


Anne's 13th Birthday

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: What if Anne went home at 6 ol clock to celebrate her birthday instead of stealing a cursed music box.





	Anne's 13th Birthday

2019

Anne was dissecting a frog much to her disgust and the students cheered.

Anne was solving a math problem.

Anne was reading a history book.

The school bell rang and everyone run out of the school.

Sasha said "Anne what are we gonna do"

Anne put her finger on her chin.

At the cafe

Anne and Sasha were drinking smoothies but Anne hears her phone beep.

Anne said "Oh no 6 ol clock I gotta go! It's my parents they throw me a party"

Sasha said "Okay bye Anne"

Anne arrived home.

"Surprise Happy Birthday Anne"

Anne's eyes were filled with tears of joy.


End file.
